Lambeaux
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: OS. La douleur est là. Elle te ronge mais tu apprendras à vivre avec...


C'est drôle comme l'imagination peut naître d'un rien… Un texte d'Epicure en philo et je me défoule sur ma feuille…

C'est complètement nul, autant vous prévenir…J'ai été trs touchée par les 5 reviews que j'ai eu la dernière fois… A vrai dire je ne m'attendais même pas à en avoir une…

Ca m'a tellement fait plaisir que je poste ça au risque de vous décevoir… Enjoy :D

XXXXX

Tes yeux. Immenses. Bleus.

Ces yeux qui ont su lire les miens dès le premier jour, la première fois. Ces yeux qui me transpercent. Ce sont tes yeux que j'ai remarqués en premier chez toi. Puis ton charisme bien particulier et puis tu as commencé à parler et j'ai su que j'étais amoureuse. Amoureuse de tes yeux. Amoureuse de cette barbe éternelle, de cette voix, de cette façon de parler, d'être. Amoureuse de tes mains. Amoureuse de toi. Toi tout simplement.

L'amour est idiot et m'a rendue idiote, folle aussi. Folle de toi. Comment avais-je pu tomber sous ton charme si facilement ? Comment avais-je pu souffrir autant lorsque je me suis réveillée seule ?

L'amour est douloureux et j'ai longtemps souffert mais nous sommes à présent réunis et l'amour est juste bon. Merveilleux. Tu es merveilleux.

Je souffre. Je souffre mais ce n'est pas douloureux. Il ne m'est plus douloureux de t'aimer et je pleure. Je pleure chaque soir dans tes bras alors que tu dors profondément. Je pleure car l'amour est beau et le bonheur est là, tout contre moi.

Mais tu souffres aujourd'hui. Tu souffres en silence.

Tu ne dis rien et moi je suis juste là. Tu ne dis rien, ne me regardes pas, n'es pas allé dire au revoir à Rachel avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Tu ne dis rien et je suis simplement là.

Tu ne dis rien et j'ai peur. Peur du mal qui te ronge, peur de la raison de ton mutisme soudain.

Depuis deux heures tu es là. Tu fixes cette photo de Rachel et nous cet été sans rien dire, sans bouger…

Et moi je suis là, je suis près de toi.

Je veux tellement t'aider, je veux tellement savoir ce qui se passe… Savoir.

J'ai peur, peur d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal, de t'avoir blessé et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu vas peut-être me quitter.

Tu ne parles pas. Moi non plus. Je te regarde simplement et quand j'ose enfin prononcer ton nom tu détournes tes yeux et les lèves vers les miens. Tu plonges ton regard dans le mien.

Je me retrouve seule. Seule face à tes yeux, seule face à ta douleur et face à toute ta beauté. Je lis dans tes yeux comme tu sais lire dans les miens. Je vois tout. D'abord, je ne peux m'empêcher de te contempler, de t'admirer et de me dire que la douleur présente dans tes yeux te va merveilleusement bien. Je t'aime, je t'aime comme jamais.

Je vois la douleur, elle me transperce, me pénètre et s'infiltre au plus profond de moi. Et j'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal. Les larmes ne tardent pas à peupler mes yeux tout comme elles peuplent les tiens.

Tu souffres. Tu souffres et je ne peux rien faire. Cette sensation d'impuissance qui m'envahit me rend malade. Malade de t'aimer autant, malade de te voir souffrir. Je plonge mes yeux au plus profond des tiens et les larmes accumulées dans mes yeux coulent le long de mes joues. Et ces petites gouttes salées me rendent folle. Tu souffres, tu souffres et moi je pleure. Je suis pitoyable.

J'ouvre la bouche pour te dire combien je t'aime mais tu parles avant moi. Tu me dis que tu sais, que toi aussi. Tu essuies mes larmes de ton pouce alors que les tiennes roulent lentement et tentent de se frayer un chemin entre les poils de ta barbe. Tu me serres, tu me serres tout contre toi. Nous pleurons ensemble.

« Je suis désolée »

« Je t'aime. Je veux que tu me promettes qu'on fera tout pour Rachel, quitte à laisser notre couple de côté »

« House… »

« Promets-moi, que tu la feras toujours passer avant moi. »

« … »

« Maman est morte ce matin. »

Tes larmes le long de tes joues. Tes sanglots contre mon corps. Ta douleur au creux de mon oreille. Je t'aime.

XXX

Très court, je sais. Je n'écris rien de long, rien qui concerne House ou Cuddy en tout cas…

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D


End file.
